In the course of developing a new printing system, tremendous amount of testing of various features is required. Rigorous quality assurance and verification process involve vast expenditure of resources and time. Interactions of the features also need to be tested, as using one feature may affect the operation and outcome of another feature. As the number of features of a device increases, the combinations of the features increases near-exponentially. Some facets of printer testing absolutely require actual printing, such as when the texture of the printing output needs to be examined. On the other hand, there are situations in which actual printing is not necessary, for the aspects being tested are focused on printing logic or printing sequence. In this case, actual full-size printing effectively results in waste of printing paper, toner, time, and other resources, human and otherwise. A need for an optimized printer testing system that conserves paper and toner was acutely felt for those latter situations. The present invention arose out of the above perceived needs and concerns associated with testing of printing systems, and presents a uniform and general way of transforming print data by simplifying each page image in order to reuse paper and conserve toner.